Foghorn's Nieces
by Yvette1
Summary: How Foghorn Leghorn and Ms. Prissy end up taking care of their 4 young nieces. It's a kind of sad story, not sappy. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I just want to make it clear that Foghorn Leghorn and Ms. Prissy are not my characters, but are copyrighted by the Warner Brothers. So is any mentions of Looney Tune characters (obviously). You all will most likely be able to tell who are my characters and who aren't, but I wanna have this here anyway. :)  
  
Well, without further delay I present . . . .  
  
  
  
Foghorn's Nieces  
  
  
  
  
  
One sunny, warm spring day in Looney Tune Land, Foghorn was lying on the loveseat in his sister, Sherry's, house. She had a husband named Larry that was a pheasant, and he was multi-colored. His legs were cream, his body and face was brown, his arms were white, and he had a colorful tail.  
  
Larry was reading the newspaper in the recliner in the living room. Sherry was knitting on the couch.  
  
They also had 5 kids. Wally, a 10-year-old chicken/pheasant, but more chicken than pheasant. He was off white with a small red comb. He looked much like a combination between Sherry and Foghorn, which didn't look much different, except that Sherry's beak was slender, and slightly shorter.  
  
They also had four daughters, Julia, Ann, Marcy and Stepheny. Marcy was pure white, and 6-years-old, and the other three were cream-colored and 5-years-old.  
  
Wally and the girls were sitting in front of the television watching cartoons. All was peaceful on this warm, sunny day, nothing could go wrong; or so they thought.  
  
It was now late afternoon as they were all still peacefully lounging inside of the house, except for the kids who were arguing about which one hit the other first.  
  
"Ah tell you, ah say ah tell you kids don't get along on quiet days anymore." said Foghorn while scratching his beak.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I don't think they get along on noisy days either." said Larry.  
  
Then he glanced up from his paper to do a double take at Foghorn's expression, an expression that would surely lead to a lecture beginning with 'son, back in my day'. So Larry ceased to say anything more. Foghorn retreated his look from Larry. Foghorn didn't like Larry very much, but he wouldn't wish anything bad on him. He made his sister happy, and gave him 1 nephew and 4 nieces to love. That's enough to keep him out of bad thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud "BOOM!!" outside.  
  
"What is Yosemite Sam hill is that?" asked Sherry after looking up from her knitting.  
  
"Ah don't, ah say ah don't know." said Foghorn. Then he got up and went over to the window.  
  
There was just a large cloud of smoke in the distance.  
  
"Strange place for that Wile E. to be making kabooms. He usually, ah say, he usually does that nonsense in the desert." said Foghorn thoughtfully.  
  
The kids were now looking toward the window.  
  
"Is everythin' all right?" asked Sherry in her southern accent.  
  
"Don't worry, I s'pose it's only Wile E." said Foghorn. Then he left the window, and sat down on the loveseat again. He picked up a farming magazine, and began to read it.  
  
Larry wasn't looking at the newspaper anymore. "I don't know. I may not know Wile E. personally like Foghorn does, but I know that this is no desert, and roadrunner couldn't do so well running through here." said Larry concernedly.  
  
Foghorn knew he was right, but ignored him just because he was Larry.  
  
It was about an hour later, and the sky was beginning to take on an amber color. The breeze began getting cooler, and so did the outside temperature.  
  
Indoors, Sherry was just finishing the pair of socks she was knitting for Foghorn. Larry was reading the last page of the newspaper, and Foghorn was sleeping on the loveseat with two of his nieces by his side. The other two were sleeping on the couch next to their mom, and Wally was still watching television; his favorite pastime.  
  
Just then, a knock came at the door.  
  
"I wonder who that could be." said Larry looking up from his newspaper.  
  
"We ain't expectin' nobody." said Sherry just as she put the last twist in Foghorn's socks.  
  
Foghorn then just woke up and yawned.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Larry.  
  
The door burst open with a cloud of dust  
  
Sherry dropped her knitting and looked at the door with wide eyes. Wally looked away from the TV, the girls all woke up, and Larry jumped in a startled way.  
  
After the dust cleared, there were 4 huge metal robots with retractable arms standing there in the doorway.  
  
Sherry gasped, Foghorn completely woke up, and Larry was stunned.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Larry.  
  
"We are from the planet Noma. We have crash-landed from our planet and have come for fuel." said one of the robots.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we don't have any." said Larry.  
  
"We shall see." said another robot, and they all wheeled into the house.  
  
"Now wait just a goll dern moment! You can't just waltz in here like that." complained Larry.  
  
A robot reached out its arm and grabbed Larry. Then it squeezed him at the neck so tightly, that he choked to death.  
  
Sherry gasped, tears welling in her eyes. Then she quickly grabbed the two of her daughters that were closest to her, and ran into the hallway.  
  
Wally grabbed the other two of his sister, and followed his mom.  
  
Foghorn leapt off the couch, and ran into the hallway after the rest of his family, only glancing back feeling pity for Larry, and the now fatherless family.  
  
Foghorn, the daughters, and Wally and Sherry were hiding under the table in the dining room.  
  
Two of the robots rammed through the wall dividing the living room and dining room. Pieces of plaster and chipped paint flew everywhere. Sherry winced at all of the noise. Wally was nearly completely covering all of his sisters. Foghorn had his arm around Sherry.  
  
One of the robots overturned the table in the rampage, and uncovered all the hiders.  
  
Another robot reached for Ann because she wasn't completely covered, and Wally whacked its hand away, and left a dent in it because he had sharp fingernails that he hardly ever filed down.  
  
"Ow." said the robot flatly, but it had felt pain.  
  
The other robot reached down and grabbed Wally tightly around the waist. It held him up in the air, and squeezed him tightly, knocking all the air and color out of him.  
  
"Wally!" shouted Sherry.  
  
The dented robot grabbed Foghorn away from Sherry, and began to squeeze him tightly.  
  
Just then, a third robot came in the room, grabbed Sherry, and began choking her.  
  
The four daughters were huddled up in a ball on the floor where the table used to be, shaking and shivering in fright. Foghorn saw his sister turning different shades of blue and purple in the face because she was losing oxygen. He then bit down hard on the robot that was holding him. It quickly released him with another bland sounding "Ow". Foghorn ran over to the robot holding Sherry so that he could save her.  
  
"Save (cough) the (cough, hack) girls (wheez, cough, hack, cough)." said Sherry in desperation to talk.  
  
A tear dropped from Foghorn's eye as he saw the sister that he protected all through life, dying.  
  
"GO!!" she managed to blurt out before she collapsed.  
  
The fourth robot from the other room came in and was about to grab the girls. But Foghorn rolled on the floor, grabbed the girls, and rolled with them all the way to the window. Wally was fading fast, but his feet were right above a wall piece of his dad's old baseball bat. Then he saw his Uncle trying to open the window, so with the little strength he had left, Wally picked it up with his feet, and threw it at the window. Right afterward, he fainted away.  
  
The window's lock broke, and Foghorn was able to open the window, glancing over at the lifeless Wally.  
  
Then Foghorn one by one, picked up each of the girls, and pushed them out the window.  
  
"Run, ah say run to the hills!" he shouted after them after he put the last one out the window. The four robots were then looking at him, so Foghorn thought it a good time to get out the window himself. So he quickly jumped out.  
  
He ran up to the hills where the girls were waiting for him behind some bushes.  
  
"Isn't mommy coming?" asked Stepheny.  
  
Foghorn lowered his head, and motioned for them to follow him. Then they all proceeded to his house.  
  
Once there, the girls were very tired, so Foghorn used the vacant room downstairs, and spread blankets on the floor. He had the kids take a nap in there.  
  
He came out and saw Ms. Prissy standing there looking confused.  
  
"Foghorn . . . what happened? Why are the girls here?" she asked him, looking worried.  
  
Tears began rolling down his face. "She's dead." He said silently.  
  
"Who? Who's dead?" asked Ms. Prissy.  
  
"Sherry." Said Foghorn as if the very mention of his sister's name was painful.  
  
Ms. Prissy gasped. "Oh no . . ."  
  
"And Larry. Wally too." Said Foghorn.  
  
Ms. Prissy began crying. "How could this happen?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
Foghorn looked as if he was falling apart. Ms. Prissy hugged him. They both stood there hugging for a long time, both crying. Foghorn told her the entire story, as if it were this terrible nightmare that he had, except that it was real, all too real for him.  
  
"Oh no, that's awful." She sobbed.  
  
"It's horrible. I have to go to the room." Said Foghorn.  
  
"I understand." Said Ms. Prissy, and she walked away to the den.  
  
Foghorn then began walking out of the living room.  
  
He then went to his room, and looked at a picture of Larry, Sherry, the girls, Wally, and himself all in the same picture at a picnic, all looking very happy. He remembered the good times, because he knew that there were no more to come. His brother-in-law was dead, his sister was dead, and his nephew was dead. He eventually cried himself to sleep.  
  
The next day, while leaving the girls at his house being watched by Miss Prissy, Foghorn went to the remains of his sister's home.  
  
The robots had gone, and some funeral guys were taking away Sherry's dead body. Foghorn went inside the house. It looked like it had caught on fire when he wasn't there. Many things were burnt, except for the socks that Sherry knitted for him. He picked them up, brushed off some ash and dust, and held them close to him for a second, then put them in his feather pocket. Foghorn picked up pictures of family members, and stuff of the girls. Then he slowly trudged towards home.  
  
Once he got home, the girls were sitting around waiting for their Uncle to come back, maybe unaware of what happened just the day before, or just forgetting because of the shock.  
  
Ms. Prissy stayed around while Foghorn talked to the girls.  
  
When they say him, they shouted, "Uncle Foggy, Uncle Foggy!", and ran to him.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Marcy.  
  
"To the old house where you used to live." said Foghorn sadly as he made his way over to the barn.  
  
"Where's mom and dad and Wally? Are they okay?" asked Julia.  
  
Foghorn sat at the table with the girls joining him, and explained the facts about life.  
  
"Girls, in life. You're born, you live for a while, then you die, or get murdered." said Foghorn, adding the last part with bitterness.  
  
They understood all too well, and tears ran down their faces.  
  
"Your momma left you all to me in her will. I read it before." said Foghorn.  
  
"I'm glad that we still have you." sobbed Marcy.  
  
Then they all went over to hug their Uncle. He hugged them back.  
  
"I'm glad I have you all too." he said with a sniffle.  
  
Ms. Prissy sat in her seat, crying.  
  
"And I'm glad we still have Aunt Prissy too." Said Ann.  
  
"Group hug." Said Marcy.  
  
Then Foghorn, Ms. Prissy, Marcy, Ann, Julia, and Stepheny all hugged.  
  
Now Ann, Marcy, Stepheny, and Julia live with Foghorn Leghorn and his wife Ms. Prissy, after a terrifying and saddening adventure. This is just the first story in a series that contains these Looney Tunes, as well as some suprising adventures. I'll keep you all posted. ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
